Common tools such as a carpenter square, framing square, speed square, or the like, are used to check squareness of alignment of various materials or objects when they are being fit and secured together. However, these squaring tools are not normally clamped to materials or objects because it may be difficult to do in many cases, not practical or may require an assistant to help hold a squaring tool accurately in place.
The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Various types of squares, including carpenter, framing and speed squares are known, and a variety of spirit levels are also known and additionally various hand clamps are also known. These tools are configured to be used independently, and are not configured to be used together, or securely attached for different uses.
Multi tool jigs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,591,076; and 5,971,379;
Angle finders and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,144, 20090064516, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,586,395; 5,189,804; 4,394,801, 5,384,967; 4,745,689, 5,675,901, 2,526,852; and 4,348,815;
Additionally, Speed Squares are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,187,877, 5,170,568, 4,773,163 (contains a wider flange base,), U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,652 (with spirit level), U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,820,345 and 6,662,460;
Torpedo Levels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,199,177, and 4,593,475; 20070271802, 2,789,363, 4,876,798 and 5,103,569
‘T’ Squares are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,525,933; 4,060,902 and 3,273,246
Extendable levels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,928,395; 5,433,011 and 4,003,134
Hand clamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,254, 4,673,174, and 6,000,686;
Combination squares are disclosed in U.S. Pat. D2336955, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,814;
Try squares are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 288,807; and 2,246,260;
Framing squares are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,990; 7,854,070 and 4,420,891A;
The contents of all these patents and published applications are hereby incorporated by reference.